


I Got Hit By A Car Just To Talk To A Really Cute Guy

by fangirl6202



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Flashback, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: When Magnus Bane is asked what was the farthest he ever went to talk to someone, he retells the story of how he met his former best friend Alexander Lightwood.





	

  "Alright gang," Jace Herondale, their new manager said in a loud voice, holding an empty beer bottle. "Here's how the game works. I pull out a question from my magical shitty hat, and we spin the bottle. Whoever the bottle lands on has to answer the question. Ok? Good. Let's start."

  It was a chilly October evening, and Magnus Bane was happy he was inside. 

  Less than a week ago, a new café had opened down the street where Magnus' apartment was. Knowing he needed the money, he applied for the job. 

  10 people altogether got the job and the manager had insisted they get together one night to get to know each other. Magnus didn't really have anything better to do on a Thursday evening, so he decided to swing by. Now, at least 25 were in the closed café, all holding pastries and coffee. Soon enough Jace brought out the game.

  Three rounds passed in which a short freckled red-head named Clary told about her first pet, a dark girl with brown curly hair named Maia spoke about her trips to Italy, and a nerdy boy wearing a Star Wars shirt talked about his first kiss. 

  "Alright next question," Jace said, picking out a folded piece of paper from a fedora. "'Whats the farthest you've gone to talk to somebody?'" 

  'Ooh's were let out as Simon spun the bottle and everyone held their breath.

  It landed on Magnus. 

  Everyone laughed as Magnus rolled his eyes and took a swig of his water bottle.

  "Hmm... let's see..." He paused for a second before it hit him. "Oh I know. It happened in 11th grade.

  "So there I am leaning on the side of the school, doing absolutely nothing, when a bus pulls up. It didn't really catch my eye until I saw someone walk off the bus.

  "He was gorgeous. Black hair and blue eyes. I don't know why but he was blushing pretty hard as he stepped off the bus. I remember thinking Wow. He's beautiful. He looked like a fallen angel, if you mind the sappiness."

  The women in the room chuckled as Magnus continued.

  " I knew I had to talk to him. But then he walked off and I couldn't find him."

  Magnus paused again, laughing at the memory.

  "I missed my chance to talk to him that day, so that just made me more determined to do it. Every day for 6 weeks, I would wait outside of the school building for 30 minutes, hoping he would walk off that bus. And every single day, he didn't show up.

  "Finally, sometime after Christmas, the son-of-a-bitch walks off the same bus and I nearly have a heart attack. By then I was crushing on this guy pretty hard. My mind was telling me I had to talk to him. As I walking towards him, I guess I didn't see the car. I heard a yell, felt seventy bones shatter, everything went black."

  Everyone let out a gasp and Magnus paused for dramatic effect, grinning wildly as he leaned back in his chair. In all honesty, the incident didn't leave many physicological marks on him, but the scars were still there. He rolled up his sleeve, where a long scar ran from his elbow to his shoulder. Everyone gaped at it until Magnus kept talking.

  "I woke up about three days later in the hospital with no one there. Lets just say I was more than a little disoriented. Then the door to my room opened and there came Mr. Blue Eyes holding some coffee and looking like he hadn't slept in days. He was still gorgeous though."

  He rubbed the back of his neck. "We became friends after that. The doctors told that the boy, Alexander, had been the one to bring me in and hadn't left my side. He would always come after school with his sister to help me catch on schoolwork.

"After I got to go home, we became best friends. For a year we were inseperable, but then... well, college happened. We moved halfway across the country from each other since we got different scholarships. After that we sort of lost communication. That was that."

  The room was quiet as Magnus finished telling his story. A tiny voice spoke up, voicing everyone's question. "Now what?"

  "'Now' what?"

  The girl, Maureen, shifted in her seat. She seemed uncomfortable being the one to ask, but someone had to. "Did you two ever, you know, meet back up?"

  Magnus smiled coyly as he took out his phone and unlocked it. "Oh yeah."

  "In fact, 10 minutes ago, he sent me a photo of a drawing our son Max did in school today."


End file.
